


The Best Feeling in the World

by reeby10



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just half an hour ago he was wondering if his relationship with Steve was even still there, and now… Well, they were taking their relationship to a whole new level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Feeling in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> This is a "sorry you're sick" fic for Yaoisakka, who asked for Stucky during WWII, preferably getting married. Uh.. sorry you're sick, hope this makes you feel better!

The first few days after Steve rescued Bucky and the others from behind enemy lines were a mess of medical checks and debriefings. Bucky didn’t even get to see Steve more than in passing, even at meals. Steve, it seemed, had become very important to the Army while he wasn’t looking.

After being cleared by medical, Bucky took to sitting out in the edge of the woods surrounding base camp, whitling at random bits of wood or just staring out into space. It wasn’t exactly fun, but he felt like he’d kind of lost himself for awhile, and this was the best way to try to find himself without Steve there to help. That was how Steve found him nearly a week later, sitting on a log and looking up into the canopy.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve called as he walked up, taking a seat next to him on the log.

Bucky looked over, smiling a little though he wasn’t sure it met his eyes. He didn’t really know how to act around this new Steve, didn’t know how their relationship had changed, and it was making him wary. “Hey, Cap.”

“Just Cap?” Steve asked, eyes going wide and sad and making Bucky feel bad immediately. Steve had always been able to do that to him, ever since they were kids. Steve’s mom had joked that that was his one super power since his body was so weak, though that certainly wasn’t true anymore.

“Nah, I’m sorry, Steve,” Bucky said, smiling a little wider as he punched his friend in the arm. Just like old times. “It’s just kinda… weird, ya know?”

Steve chuckled, the sound just the same as Bucky always remembered. “You’re telling me,” Steve said. “But we’re still good, right? Nothing’s changed there.”

“‘Course not,” Bucky replied quickly, realizing with a pang that it was true. Some things might have changed, but not them, never them. They were with each other till the end of the line.

“Good.”

Bucky started to reply, to make some joke about what had changed, but Steve was giving their surroundings a check, looking around like he expected someone to be there. They were far enough in the woods that they couldn’t see base anymore, so Bucky was immediately on alert. He looked around himself, glancing through the thickly packed trees for enemies. When he turned back to face Steve, however, the blond was smiling widely, obviously not concerned in the least.

“Wha-” he started to say, but was cut off by Steve’s lips on his own. It only took a second before he was kissing back, almost desperately. It’d been a long time since they’d done this, since they’d had the time alone.

It was fucking magical, in Bucky’s opinion, to be able to do this again, though it was a little different than before. Steve’s lips were the same, soft and plush, but his body was different. Bucky’s hands roved over new planes of muscle, shivering when Steve’s new, bigger, stronger hands did the same to him.

They broke apart, foreheads pressed together as they panted. They probably looked a sight, two soldiers smiling goofily at each other in a small clearing in the woods. Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way, and he knew Steve wouldn’t either.

“I uh, actually had something I wanted to ask you,” Steve murmured, drawing Bucky out of his contemplation. He sounded a little nervous, more like his old self than he had since they’d reunited.

“Ask away,” Bucky replied, pulling Steve close to cuddle in to his side. This was different too, Steve no longer fitting comfortably under his his arm, but he’d get used to it. At least he was a nice source of heat with the light breeze coming through.

Steve fumbled in a pocket for a moment, then held out a tiny box. He opened it slowly to reveal a subtle gold ring, a little tarnished with age. Bucky felt his breath catch in his throat as he reached out, running a trembling finger over the ring. “Is this… is this your grandfather’s ring?” he breathed out.

Steve nodded, pulling the ring out of box. “Grammy gave it to me before I left for training,” Steve said softly. “She wanted to make sure I had it before… well.”

Bucky nodded in return, unable to speak. He knew Steve had gotten word a few weeks after starting training that she’d passed away, so this was likely the only thing he had from her. Everything else would be in storage back in Brooklyn.

“She also told me I’d know when it was time to use it,” Steve said. Bucky’s head jerked up, eyes going wide, and Steve smiled at him before giving him a chaste kiss. “So, Buck, will you marry me?”

Bucky was nodding before he even thought about it. “Yes, yes, of course,” he said, punctuating the words with quick kisses, almost delirious with happiness.

Steve was smiling as he slipped the ring on Bucky’s finger, an almost perfect fit. Bucky stared down at his finger, unable to believe what was happening. Just half an hour ago he was wondering if his relationship with Steve was even still there, and now… Well, they were taking their relationship to a whole new level.

***

Peggy was the first person to know about the engagement, since she was Steve’s friend. When he told her, she just laughed, telling him it was about time he made an honest man out of Bucky. Bucky wasn’t sure which of them blushed harder at that, but it only made her laugh more.

Howard was the second person to know, and he would have found out at the same time as Peggy if he hadn’t been on a trip back to New York at the time. His reaction had been pretty similar, though with a great deal more back slaps and offers of strippers for their bachelor’s parties. Bucky’d been a little sad to turn that down, but only just a little. He had Steve, after all, and there probably weren’t any strippers who could stand up to a body like that.

The Howling Commandos found out more or less on accident. There had been tentative plans to tell them, but walking in on the two of them making out behind a shed turned out to be both the best and worst way for them to find out. No one had made a big deal out of it, not really, but it had also led to a lot of teasing. Bucky didn’t mind so much since it made Steve blush a lot, and anything that did that was a good thing in his books.

The one person who found out that wasn’t supposed to was Colonel Phillips. They hadn’t told him and as far as they knew, he hadn’t walked in on them. Somehow, he just knew. Even better, he didn’t seem to care too much. They were still in the Army, so him finding out had always been a liability they’d hoped to avoid, but he took it surprisingly well as far as Bucky was concerned.

Holding the wedding didn’t come for months after the engagement for a variety of reasons, many of which had to do with them going off on missions. It turned out that those took a lot of time and energy and didn’t leave them with much of either when trying to make plans. There was also the problem of their marriage not being technically legal, but they hadn’t let little things like that stop them in the past, so they sure weren’t going to start now.

In the end, it had been their friends who made the wedding happen. Between Peggy and Howard, the wedding was planned and paid for in secret, set to take place six months after the day in the woods. The setting was a beautiful field in France, miles away from the base they were currently stationed at. Peggy, Howard, and the Howling Commandos were the only ones in attendance in an attempt to keep the Army from finding out.

They needn’t have worried so much about that part after all. Bucky and Steve made their way down the short aisle, dress uniforms freshly pressed and medals gleaming. They nearly stumbled when they looked up to see Colonel Phillips standing at the end, book of law in hand.

“You two ready?” Colonel Phillips asked dryly when they hesitated a few steps away.

“Not at all,” Steve replied, pulling Bucky up by the hand. He didn’t let it go when they got into place, and Bucky felt something warm and happy settle deep in his stomach.

The ceremony was quick, but unforgettable. Their first kiss as a married couple was breathtaking and wonderful, even with the catcalls and wolf whistles from the guys. Bucky may have flipped them off behind Steve’s back, but he wasn’t admitting to anything.

They walked back down the aisle hand in hand, smiling widely as they were congratulated and confetti was thrown in their direction. Peggy stopped to give them each a kiss on the cheek. “How does it feel, gentlemen?” she asked, smiling almost as widely as they were.

Bucky looked over at Steve, his best friend and now his husband, and could have cried from happiness. He knew Steve felt the same.

“It’s the best feeling in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
